Vs. Tepig
Vs. Tepig is the tenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 3/3/2019. Story Iris: Please, please, please! Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel along the trail, Iris pleading with Rui. Iris: Please let me have a practice battle with you again! I feel as if Axew is really close to mastering Dragon Rage! Axew: (Pleadingly) Axew Axew. Rui: (Groans) Ugh. Who’s the little kid now? Fine, I’ll do it. In exchange, (brushes hair back) you have to acknowledge me as prettier, smarter and all around better than you! Iris: Huh? Only a little kid will care about something like that. Rui: I guess I won’t battle you after all. Cilan: Now, now. I think this is an excellent opportunity. If you want to increase the appeal of your palette, then battling to prove all those things would be best. Rui is a bit flustered, and nods. Rui: Fine. You’re lucky that Cilan looks good in that uniform and can convince me! Rui and Iris get ready to battle, Cilan chuckling at this. Cilan: She definetely has an eccentric flavor. Her outer layers are obviously simplistic in texture and is only interested in things that appeal to her. Iris: Alright Axew! Axew: Axew! Rui: Okay. This time I’ll choose Lillipup! Rui opens a Pokéball, choosing Lillipup. Lillipup wags its tail happily as it barks. Rui: Alright! Lillipup, use Tackle! Iris: Scratch! Lillipup charges at Axew with Tackle, as Axew counters with Scratch. The two repeatedly clash, Lillipup now growling with determination. Lillipup then lets out a Howl, it glowing blue as its strength increases. Cilan: A Howl attack! That raises the user’s Attack power! Rui: Now that’s what I call strong! Lillipup, use Tackle! Lillipup charges with Tackle, ramming Axew and causing it to skid backwards. Iris: Okay, this time for sure! Dragon Rage! Rui: (Unconvinced) Okay, here we go. Axew’s stomach glows blue, charging up dragon energy with its mouth open. Axew prepares to fire it, when it accidentally swallows. An explosion wave occurs, Axew being fine. Lillipup is blasted into the air, going flying. Rui: Ah! It didn’t work again! Iris: Ah! Rui, I’m so sorry! Rui: (Snarky) You know if you want me to keep helping you, this has to stop happening. (Unenthusiastic) Come on, let’s go find Lillipup. End Scene There’s a field of flowers off the beaten path, where several wild Pokémon are. There are Petilil, Blitzle, Patrat and Summer Deerling prancing around. N sits on a hillside, watching the Pokémon frolic. A Tepig chases after Blitzle, then stops and runs over to N, nuzzling up to him. Tepig: N! N! Come play with us! It’ll be lots of fun! N: (Chuckles) I will in a bit. I’m enjoying the beauty and innocence of you guys running around. Tepig: Okay! You hurry up then! Tepig takes off running again, as something falls from the sky. Lillipup howls in terror as it falls, as N responds. He gets up, running and diving to catch Lillipup in his arms. N: Ugh! You okay, Lillipup? Lillipup: Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks N. N: Huh? Are you the same Lillipup I met before? That was treated poorly by that girl? Lillipup: Don’t you be mean to Rui! She loves me! She just has a hard time showing it! N: (Sighs) You have such a heart of gold, Lillipup. I fear that it will one day be taken advantage of. Lillipup: It’s okay! I’ll be fine! Now, ''(looks around) ''this place is beautiful! Tepig: Hey! New guy! Tepig runs over, skidding to a stop. Tepig: Bet you can’t catch me! Lillipup: Oh, I bet I can! Tepig and Lillipup take off running, playing and chasing each other through the field. N smiles, though his face is heavy. N: We’ll see if that girl really does come back for him. And if she does, (He stands up) it’ll be my job to protect the other Pokémon. Ian, Rui, Iris and Cilan walk through the field of flowers, searching for Lillipup. Victini and Axew take off running through the field, Victini searching but Axew getting distracted by a flower. Axew shakes its head, regaining focus on the task at hand. Iris: Lillipup must be around here somewhere. Rui: Yeah, yeah. We’ll find it when we find it. Cilan: You seemed much more concerned when Purrloin got separated than with Lillipup here. I’m sensing an ill mixing of flavors here. Iris: Nah, it’s just she’s a selfish person who can’t understand how others feel. Rui: Compared to the girl who cares too much about things that AREN’T HER BUSINESS! Lillipup: (Barks happily) Lillipup runs over to Rui, climbing up her legs and staring up happily, as if wanting to be pet. Rui looks slightly annoyed, but pats him on the head. Axew runs over, as the two hug each other. Tepig runs over, stopping in confusion looking at the group. Tepig: Te? Lillipup: (Bark! Bark! Bark!) Lillipup runs back over to play with Tepig, with Victini and Axew now joining in. They all chase each other, without a care in the world. Rui: Who’s that Pokémon? Ian: A Tepig. One of the three starter Pokémon of Unova. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: (With male voice) Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them. Iris: Look at them go! They’re already fast friends! Ian: Interesting. Ian bends down, reaching into his backpack. He pulls out a frisbee, grinning. Ian: Hey everyone! All the playing Pokémon stop, focusing on the frisbee. Ian throws it, as they all give chase to the frisbee. N stands in the distance, watching this. Tepig picks up speed so it can get to the frisbee first, while Axew trips while it runs. Victini uses Quick Attack, speeding forward and leaping over Tepig and grabbing the frisbee. Tepig: Aw! I wanted to catch it! Victini: (Giggles) In that case, round two! Victini throws the frisbee this time, Tepig taking off almost instantly after it. Lillipup struggles and turns around, being a contender for the frisbee. One of Ian’s Pokéballs opens up, Oshawott coming out. Oshawott: Dutt dud dud dud! Oshawott grabs the frisbee while in midair, though fumbles with it and panics. He falls to the ground, dropping the frisbee and it rolling away. Tepig and Lillipup keep going after it, as the frisbee hits N’s foot. He bends down and picks it up, Tepig and Lillipup skidding to a stop. Tepig: Hey N! Play with us! Throw the frisbee! Lillipup: Yeah! Yeah! N can’t help but smile, as he throws the frisbee. Tepig and Lillipup go after it, as Axew, Oshawott and Victini join back in. Ian stares sternly at N, as Rui and Iris react hostilely. Cilan is clueless. Cilan: Who is that guy? Iris: That’s N. He think he’s so high and mighty and tries to force people to release their Pokémon! Rui: He claims that he’s saving them from “toxic trainers.” He even had the audacity to call me that! Cilan: (Sheepishly) You don’t say. Ian: (Surveying the area) I can see why you’re here. Open fields. Fresh air. Far away from humans. It’s the perfect place to enjoy Pokémon in the wild. N: I assume that you are here to capture Tepig now. I can see in your eye that you want to complete your starter Pokémon collection. Ian: Heh. Yeah, I do want to catch it. But it doesn’t look like you’re going to let me. Cilan: Now hold on. Cilan steps forward, trying to be a peacekeeper. Cilan: You really don’t have a say whether Ian attempts to capture a Pokémon or not. The need to add more Pokémon to his party is to help him continue on his journey. N: (Agitated) And who are you? Cilan: My name is Cilan, a gym leader from Striaton City. N: Gym leader?! No wonder you hold such a view. You are part of the problem! You offering tokens to prove that they defeated you is part of the reason that people treat their Pokémon so cruelly! They force them to get stronger in order to beat you, exposing them to tough conditions that can permanently harm them! You should be ashamed of yourself! Cilan: Now hold on! Battling together with Pokémon is an honor! It exemplifies the bond that the two of you have built together, and helps both trainer and Pokémon reach for their combined dream! N: That dream is forced upon the Pokémon by the trainer! Docile Pokémon that want nothing to do with fighting are forced to adapt and change to their new owners! Cilan: And what is wrong with that if the trainer grows with them?! Ian steps forward, causing Cilan to back down. Ian: N, let’s have a battle. N: Ha! You want to bet Tepig in a battle?! You really are— Ian: We’re not betting anything. You use Tepig to battle me. When the battle is over, you ask Tepig what it wants to do. N: What? Ian: If you truly believe that people force their ideals on a Pokémon, then you recognize that you could do that too. You ask what it wants to do, without influence from either of us on its answer. Iris: You’re really going to leave it up to Tepig? Ian: This will be a big change in its life. It should agree with the change. N: I accept. Hey Tepig! I need your help with a battle! Tepig: (Skidding to a stop) A battle?! Sweet! We get to play! Tepig runs over, stopping in front of N. Victini and Oshawott come back over to Ian, Oshawott beating his chest. Oshawott: Relax. I got this one. '' Victini: (Uncertain) ''You really think so? Oshawott: Of course! I have the type advantage! And I beat a Tepig before as well. Victini: You beat a Snivy before too, but you backed out of that challenge once. Oshawott pounds his chest again, as his scalchop falls to the ground. He frantically goes to pick it up, inspecting it for dents. He sighs in relief to see it’s unharmed. Rui: (Concerned) They’re going to lose, aren’t they? Iris: I think they are going to be fine. You remember how well they battled against Cilan at the Striaton Gym? Rui: Nah. I didn’t really pay attention. Iris: (Exasperated) Why am I surprised? N & Ian: Tackle! Tepig speeds forward for Tackle, Oshawott running forward as well. Tepig is faster than Oshawott, and strikes him with Tackle before he can land his own. Oshawott: (Freaked out) Wait, what?! I thought I was a shoo-in! Ian: Never assume anything, Oshawott. Every foe is different. N: Even if he can’t hear exactly what his Pokémon are saying, he understands them perfectly. And he’s using this trait to befriend them. How is he different from me? Ian: Water Gun! N: Tepig, Ember! Oshawott spews a Water Gun attack, as Tepig breathes a wave of Ember from its snout and blocks it. Oshawott runs forward for Tackle following this. N: Tepig, use Smog! Tepig: But I wanna match him head on! Tepig reluctantly inhales, then exhales a grey Smog from its snout. Oshawott is unable to stop, and skids right into the Smog, taking damage. The Smog fades, Tepig raring to go. Tepig: I’m using Tackle! N: Tepig, wait! Ian: Oshawott, use Razor Shell! Oshawott draws his scalchop, forming a water energy blade from it. Oshawott slashes through Tepig as it runs through with Tackle, being lifted off the ground and crashing down defeated. Oshawott begins leaping for joy. Oshawott: I won! I won! Ian: Great job, Oshawott. And Tepig, you were awesome. Ian walks over, pulling out two Oran Berries. Tepig and Oshawott both take one, eating them. Tepig is back on its feet, wagging its tail. Tepig: That was so much fun! N: Hey Tepig. Tepig looks interested in N, who bends down at Tepig’s level. N: What do you want to do? He wants you to go with him. Would you rather do that, or live here? Tepig ponders this for a moment, as it looks serious. Tepig: I’ll go with him. If I go with him, I can have lots of fun playing with everyone and battling! N: You want to battle? Tepig: Battles are fun! They’re like another form of playing! N: (Sighs) Alright then. I shall see you. Tepig: Bye! Tepig runs over to Ian, excited and eager to go. Tepig: I wanna go with you! You guys are so much fun! Ian: I’m glad. Welcome to the team. Ian bends down, tapping Tepig with a Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and sucks Tepig in. It shakes then locks. Ian then opens the Pokéball again, Tepig coming back out. Tepig: Sweet! Ian: Now, who wants another round of frisbee? All the Pokémon cheer, as Ian takes the frisbee and throws it again. The Pokémon chase after it, as N begins walking off. Cilan: Hey N! N turns back, Cilan having a genuine smile. Cilan: I would love to talk to you about your viewpoints, and why you hold them. N makes no response, as he heads off. Cilan looks disappointed, as Ian goes over to him. Ian: He’ll listen when he’s ready. (Motioning his head) Similar to her. Rui: Hey! You talking about me?! Main Events * Rui's Lillipup reveals it knows Tackle and Howl. * Rui's Lillipup is confirmed male. * Ian battles N again and wins. * Tepig joins Ian's team. Characters * Ian * N * Rui * Iris * Cilan Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Tepig (Ian's, newly caught) * Lillipup (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Petilil * Blitzle * Patrat * Deerling (Summer form) Trivia * This episode continues a running joke of Iris' Axew blasting off Rui's Pokémon when they battle. * Tepig was given a carefree nature due to living in the wild. * Ian's frisbee returns. * To N, Cilan represents the toxic system that he is trying abolish. His status of gym leader and giving prizes to the strongest are what force trainers to abuse their Pokémon in his view. * Ian is being conscientious about how he captures Pokémon, especially with N around. While he does befriend Pokémon to join him, he mostly obtains new Pokémon by battling and capturing them. * Tepig is the first Pokémon that N used to battle the heroes that was later captured by one of them. It will not be the last. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc